


he’ll lead a right direction

by LonelyLikeACastaway



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Fuck Marry Kill, Games, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyLikeACastaway/pseuds/LonelyLikeACastaway
Summary: Ребята собираются в загородном домике Эвы и играют в «Трахнуть, Выйти замуж/Жениться, Убить».





	he’ll lead a right direction

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [he’ll lead a right direction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199457) by [boxesofflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxesofflowers/pseuds/boxesofflowers), [Eeyoreneedsahug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeyoreneedsahug/pseuds/Eeyoreneedsahug). 



— Я знаю! — Все стонут, зная, чего ожидать в этот момент. — «Трахнуть, Выйти замуж/Жениться, Убить». — Магнус смотрит вокруг на своих друзей в гостиной загородного домика Эвы. — Что? Мы в этот раз ещё ни разу не играли в неё.

— Не играли во что? — спрашивает Исак, входя в комнату.

— «Трахнуть, Выйти замуж/Жениться, Убить». Что ещё? — стонет Эва со своего места на спинке дивана.

— А вот за это ты начинаешь первой. — Магнус останавливается на секунду, обдумывая. — Трахнуть, Выйти замуж/Жениться, Убить... Юнас... Нура... и я!

Эва смеётся и закатывает глаза:

— Хм-м-м-м. Дайте-ка подумать. Женюсь на Нуре. — Они обмениваются взглядами. — Трахну Юнаса. Убью тебя, — заканчивает она с улыбкой.

— Какого хуя! — возмущённо кричит Магнус.

— Прости, — отвечает она, слегка пожимая плечами.

— Ладно. Как насчёт... — Магнус оглядывает комнату, прежде чем остановиться на Юнасе. — Трахнуть, Выйти замуж/Жениться, Убить... есть предложения, ребята?

— Вильде!

— Сана!

— И я. Конечно же, — заканчивает Магнус.

— Жениться на Вильде. Трахнуть Сану. Убить тебя, — беспечно говорит Юнас, и почти все смеются.

— Да чёрт вас дери. Ладно. Как насчёт... Исак! — Исак уходил на кухню и сейчас снова шёл через комнату с целой буханкой хлеба и двумя бутылками воды.

— Даже знать не хочу, — говорит Нура с дивана в то время, когда Исак открывает рот, чтобы объяснить.

— Я хочу, но проявляю сдержанность, — парирует Магнус. Исак закатывает глаза. — Итак. Я... Нура... Эвен. Вперёд.

— Выйду замуж за Эвена. Трахну Эвена. Убью вас, ребята, — говорит Исак, прислонившись к дверному косяку.

— Ты настолько ненавидишь меня, Исак? — спрашивает Нура, и он смеётся.

— Нет, но я не могу трахнуть одного из вас, если я замужем за Эвеном. Это было бы грубо.

— Теперь меня убили уже три раза. Три! Я надеялся, что ты хоть трахнешь меня. Иисусе, — стонет Магнус.

— Ты же понимаешь, что это чисто гипотетически, — говорит Эва, и Исак выглядит оскорблённым.

— Я не собираюсь изменять своему мужу. Господи Иисусе.

В коридоре раздаётся звук шагов, и появляется Эвен, одетый в худи и боксеры. 

— Отлично. Объясни-ка своему парню, как работает игра «Трахнуть, Выйти замуж/Жениться, Убить», пожалуйста, — говорит Нура, и Эвен прищуривает глаза, по-прежнему сонные после недавнего пробуждения.

— Что?

— Они хотят, чтобы я изменил тебе, — говорит Исак, и Магнус тут же встревает.

— Нет! Это неправда. Просто для ясности, — говорит он, и Юнас нахмуривается.

— Боже, Магнус, — говорит Юнас.

— Вот уверен, что он знает карате. Просто пытаюсь защитить группу, знаешь ли.

— Что происходит? — спрашивает Эвен, убирая волосы, падающие на лицо.

— Исак отказывается правильно играть в «Трахнуть, Выйти замуж/Жениться, Убить», — говорит Эва, и Исак фыркает.

— Ну, да... — он останавливается, пытаясь придумать что-нибудь умное. — Она глупая, — говорит он, протягивая одну из бутылок с водой Эвену. Старший парень усмехается, делая глоток, прежде чем отдать бутылку обратно Исаку.

— Создаёшь проблемы? — дразнится Эвен, и Исак улыбается.

— Он не выбирает никого, кроме тебя. Чтобы трахнуть или выйти замуж/жениться, — говорит Нура.

— Я тронут, — говорит Эвен, целуя Исака в щёку.

— Я уж надеюсь, засранец. Теперь меня все ненавидят, кроме тебя.

— Тогда я расправлюсь с ними, — говорит Эвен, и все начинают сдвигаться ближе друг к другу.

— Так значит, ты знаешь карате, — отгораживается Магнус.

— Нет, я надиратель задниц-самоучка, — шутит Эвен, и Исак любяще закатывает глаза.

— Знаете что? Убью этого идиота. Я передумал, — говорит Исак, и Эвен делает оскорблённое лицо.

— А знаете что, спросите меня тоже! Я хочу сыграть в эту игру.

Исак стонет, а Эва хлопает в ладоши, очевидно в предвкушении шоу, которое сейчас начнётся. Нура поворачивается на своём месте, чтобы сидеть лицом к углу комнаты, где стоят Эвен и Исак, на её лице играет усмешка.

— Эм-м-м-м-м. Ладно. — Магнус на секунду задумывается. — Так. Исак, конечно же. Юнас. Я.

Эвен на мгновение улыбается и смотрит на Исака:

— Если бы мне правда пришлось выбирать... Выйду замуж за Исака. Трахну Магнуса и Юнаса. Убью Исака. Страхование жизни. Но я всё равно смогу выйти за него замуж. — На его губах играет озорная улыбка, и Исак пихает его в плечо.

— Секс на одну ночь?! А я думал, между нами была искра. Так значит, все эти наши моменты были ложью? — драматично кричит Магнус.

— Да. Я люблю другого. — Эвен кладёт руку на сердце, смотря на Исака с поднятыми бровями. — Хотя мёртвым он стоит больше денег.

Они целуются, и Эва стонет:

— Скажу снова – это всё гипотетически, — говорит она, и Эвен смеётся в губы Исака. Они каким-то образом так близки сейчас, хотя начинали совершенно обособленно. Они казались потерянными друг в друге, Эва даже не уверена, слышали ли они её.

— Но не это, — говорит Исак, размахивая пальцем между Эвеном и собой. — Никогда.

— О-о, это мило. Ты такой милый. — Эвен снова его целует, и опять начинает улыбаться. — Но если в какой-то момент я попрошу тебя подписать договор страхования жизни, то я бы настоятельно советовал тебе отказаться.

Исак целует его в ответ:

— Разумеется.


End file.
